


Day 12 Staying in bed cuddling all day

by An_Angel_A_Muse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Destiel Week, Fluff and Angst, Sabriel - Freeform, spnadventcalendar2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse/pseuds/An_Angel_A_Muse
Summary: Movie night gets cozy.





	Day 12 Staying in bed cuddling all day

   "Ok guys, get your butts in here, movie night!" Dean shouted from Sam's room. They were missing two key members for this little event. Cas came in first and held up the case of sodas he was carrying.

   "I believe it was requested that we don't drink alcohol tonight." Jack trailed in behind Cas with a tray of snacks, cookies, candy, and of course popcorn.

   "Why aren't we just doing this in "the Dean-cave"? It's gonna be a little crowded right?" Jack set the tray on a table and got help from Dean to pull it over to the bed.

   "You kidding? It's freezing down there right now. We really need to get heating in there. It was great in the summer at least.." Dean replied.

   Gabriel snatched up a few mini candy bars before basically flopping on the bed, "Oh yeah, let's _not_ get Samsquatch sick again, huh?" The archangel smirked and crawled over to get situated with Sam, back to chest, which worked out nicely for saving space, which was a great excuse to cuddle.

   "Gabe, come on, I wasn't that bad." Sam frowned, he just knew Gabe was making a face where he couldn't see.

   "It's ok Sam, I think you're allowed to be like that when you're sick." Jack said as he climbed up on the bed next. He'd eye the space first.. it was gonna be a tight fit since it wasn't exactly made to hold 5 people. "Maybe we should've pulled another bed in."

   "Nuh uh. This gives me an excuse to cuddle up on Sam." Gabriel said and laughed when Sam gave him a playful shove. 

   "Ok Cas, off with the coat and shoes, they're bulky." Everyone else was in pajamas, Cas could stand to lose a layer or two. "Go ahead and get up there, I'd get the light." Dean said as he popped open a soda to sip on and walked over to the switch on the wall.

   Cas furrowed his brows and looked down at himself, Dean did make a good point. So he'd shrug off his coat and leave it draped over the desk chair and sat down as he kicked off his shoes. Afterwards he moved to sit by Jack, propped up by the headboard, "I am concerned about the lack of space here, won't it be uncomfortable?"

   Dean flipped the light off and went to climb onto the bed next. "Naaah, it'll be fine, here, look." With a little pushing and adjustments they were comfortably smooshed together. "See, not bad right?" Dean asked as he picked up the controller to get the movie started.

   "I'm pretty comfortable, and I'm the one in the middle. Oh, what's the Grinch?" Jack asked curiously as the opening of the movie quickly caught his attention.

   Cas didn't look so sure. He knew Dean had his thing about personal space.. among other issues. Gabriel was right at least, this was a good excuse to get cuddled, if cuddling meant squishing each other on a small, but soft surface.

   "Just watch, it'll tell you all about him. Later we'll watch the classic cartoon." If anyone would still be awake. Dean squirmed around a bit, earning a questioning look from Cas. Laying shoulder to shoulder just wasn't cutting it. He'd motion Cas to sit up a bit and put an arm around his middle, allowing them to be close and gain some more room at the same time. Cas just kinda froze there and glanced quickly from Dean over to the couple on the other side of Jack. He was answered with a brow raise and shrug from Sam and a thumbs up from Gabriel. Okay then. Cas would rest back and leaned a bit towards Dean and at least pretend to be paying attention to the movie, a difficult feat, at the moment it felt like Dean was taking up all of his senses.

   "Do tiny people really live in snowflakes?" Jack asked, concern evident on his face. If that was true they they didn't live very long at all. Though, time of course was relative. His train of thought was soon derailed.

   "No Jack, this is a fantasy movie. You don't have to worry about tiny lives on snowflakes." Sam explained and gave a smile. Jack nodded, instantly relieved at that.

   At some point during the movie the humans in the room had fallen asleep. The others didn't mind. Gabriel was comfy where he was and Cas had taken the oportunity to hold Dean, he hadn't yet worked up the nerve to just do that whenever. He'd stroke Dean's hair, his attention switching from movie, to Dean, back to the movie, and once in a while to Jack, whenever the boy giggled or laughed. The movie couldn't last forever. Rather than playing another Jack would lay back to get some sleep himself.

   "Goodnight." He'd say sleepily and close his eyes.

   "Night." Dean replied.

   "Dean.. You were faking?..." Cas asked, nervousness to his tone. Was he faking the whole time?? He was awake for the hair stroking and the whole time he held him?

   "Well, not the entire time. I was totally asleep, for like.. 15 minutes." Dean didn't make a move to part now he was found out though.

   "O-oh.. Okay." Cas barely replied and shot Gabriel a glare, he could hear him over there snickering. Gabriel just put his hands up and gave a shrug.

   "Cas, you good?" Dean asked, not even looking up at him for the answer.

   "Yeah.. I'm really good, Dean." Cas replied and went back to stroking Dean's hair, since it seemed that was allowed, tonight at least. 


End file.
